


Strange Times

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, Nurses & Nursing, Police, quarantined, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Sandor is a cop. Sansa is a nurse. Two unique perspectives in the midst of life and isolation during Covid-19. With a bit of Sansan angst.These are real-ish stories changed slightly to protect the innocent.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	Strange Times

Sandor

He was almost relieved to be back at work. This shelter-where-you-are shit was driving him fucking insane. No... that’s not true. He would probably enjoy it. If it wasn’t for his fucking roommate... Sansa Stark. She wasn’t so bad on paper. She loved to cook and was actually good at it. She was tidy enough, paid her half of the rent on time. She worked nights too so she understood the whole shut the fuck up while he was sleeping during the day part. He had to admit the House was much more like a home since she moved in. 

Problem was she was hot as fuck. Not pretty, not beautiful... hot as fuck. Like every day dream he ever had mixed up with his porn-hub preferences. It was torture. He learned to stay out of the living room when she was doing her yoga and her in a bikini sunning in the back was a hard stop. 

It was the little things that got him. When Sansa had dinner ready when he got home from work. When she snuggled into him and fell asleep watching a movie on the couch. That time when Stranger went after a porcupine and she soothed the dog by whispering that ‘mommy and daddy love him’ as he’s pulling out the spines. Pure fucking torture. 

“Men, Men. Hey boys!” Interupting his thoughts. “Shut it! And ladies... my apologies.” Sergeant Mormont announces. 

A general murmur of dissatisfaction slowly lowers to a whisper. 

“So as you all aware our all knowing governor has declared that all non-essential people are to stay home. Welcome to the essential club.” He pauses for a few sarcastic chuckles to die down. 

“So as you can guess this is either going to make our jobs easier,” he pauses and shakes his head. “Or a fuck lot more hard. If I was a betting man I’d lay money down on the latter. Bar fights will be down but I expect domestic violence will be up.” A groan and grumbles from the group make him pause again. “I want you all to team up on domestics they will likely be hairier then before so I want you to double up. You don’t have to ride together but do not enter the house solo.”

“My biggest concern ‘big picture’ is social unrest. You all know this but I clarify the two main causes are perceived or real food shortages and mistrust of the government, this is the shit that can start a riot. I’m going to address both. 

There’s a link on our website of food banks and other organizations helping out. Dispatch will know too, we need to let people know where they can go for food. The supply chain is good here, groceries are stocked. That doesn’t mean people aren’t going hungry. Those kids getting free school lunches aren’t being fed and if their mom is a waitres or dad sells tires they may have no income. Be loud about how we can help. Most Elementry schools have pickup for lunches and the food banks are making up family packages. I want everyone fed even if we have start handing it out ourselves.

The second distrust with the government, that’s on us a lot. We are the face they see... don’t be an asshole. Give a couple more breaks then usual. I’m ok with it. Remind people of the mandate... I will not come down on you for warning people what’s ordered. I’m not arresting a soccer mom for watching someone’s kid or dad forgetting and taking his kids to the park. Reminders and warnings. This is not martial law... let’s keep it from tipping that way. 

“Next order of buisness... you all will mask up. Shut up... I don’t want to hear it. I have 4 officers out sick, I don’t need any more exposures. The CDC says mask up and we’re going to listen.” He pauses and gives a hard look to the group. “One word of caution, custom made from all this covid garbage... we have suspects who are spitting more then ever trying to scare off our officers.” 

“Fucking pricks,” mumbles someone in the group followed by mumbles of agreement. 

“Yup, I hear ya but we have a job to do,” he agrees. “There will likely be additional charges for this, something like a misdemeanor or assault on an officer. Legal is still figuring it out. It’s to be our paper sheild... I doubt it will slow them down.” 

“I have sanitizer, bleach wipes and gloves for all your rigs. Remember that nice video those nurses at the hospital downtown made for us-“

A high whistle comes out from the crowd. 

“Shut-it,” Mormont commands pointing into the crowd. “Those ladies... and men work hard over there and they’re in the thick of it more then us, you will be respectful. Well... where was I? Yes... follow what you learned from the ‘hand washing video’. Alcohol sanitizer, glove, deal with the public, then deglove and sanitize. Wipe down your work area.” 

“Okay that’s all. Assignments on the board... stay safe.” 

There’s a general rumble as the group exits. 

Sandor feels a heavy hand on his shoulder. “How’s your girl doing with all this?” Bronn asks. 

“Not my girl... and she’s fine.” Sandor answers shrugging off Bronn’s hand. “Keep your social distance ya fucker.” 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Bronn says bumping his shoulder into him. “I’m telling you... a girl like that in my house wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

“Maybe that’s why there’s no girl at your house.” Sandor replies raising his eyebrows. 

“Touché,” Bronn says and they bump fists together. “Stay safe man... weird times.” 

“Damn straight... you too.”

.............

Sansa 

Sansa has been off for three days. Her last night she worked there was a single positive case of Covid-19 case in the ICU upstairs but nothing had really changed much for the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit). Now it’s all changing fast. The schools in the area had been canceled and all public activities. Other then lazy home-bound days sequestered and being slowly tortured by the ridiculous hunk of man her roommate was, her life hadn’t changed that much. Now she was standing in the hall (that was new) waiting for shift report. Wearing her mask and listening to those around her talk. 

“Okay everyone maintain your social distance...” 

“We have to wear masks all the time now?” 

“How many cases do we have in the hospital now?” 

“5-10 days for results, ridiculous...” 

“We still don’t have results on those two pediatric patients discharged yesterday...” 

“But kids don’t get it? Right?” 

“Things are changing fast...” 

“Ok everyone,” the charge nurse Jeyne announces. “We are meeting out here now for pre-shift huddle and covid updates. More room then our normal report room to encourage ‘social distancing’. Then gesturing with her hands, over here is our lovely covid info board,” the wall is covered with print outs and updates. 

“There are updates from the CDC, local nurses union, hospital system administration, blah, blah, blah. Please take a minute to catch up on the latest and greatest when you’re free and check your email. I’ll summarize the nitty- gritty. 

“Soooo you noticed every person through our doors is having their temperature checked. Even a low-grade fever you will be sent home. Visitation is down to the mother of the baby and one designated support person. Also staff is masking at all times now, not N-95’s but surgical or procedure masks. At all deliveries mask, gown and eye cover are required. Covid rule out delivery all the above plus N-95 or PAPR hood. Current rule-out testing is taking 7-10 days, send out test. But the hospital is getting a new machine with 48 hour turn-around time. So let’s get a little ‘whoot whoot’ for some freaking progress!” 

“Ok now my peoples... assignments are on the board. Gilly you got resus. Hey Lollys you fit tested?” Jeyne asks. 

“Ahh, no they canceled the testing since they were low on N-95’s. Never got a chance,” Lollys answers. 

“Ok, change of plans Lollys gets the twins in room six, Sansa you’re fit tested right?”

“Yeah, I’m N-95,” she answers. 

“Thank the Gods for small favors,” Jeyne answers. “Gilly and Sansa with me. The rule out covid patient is in room 64 and nearly complete. The baby is at 34/2 gestation, we will separate and isolate baby immediately after delivery. No visitors. They will call a level 2 for delivery, get the baby stabilized in the isolette and bring it back in the unit. Room 17 is all set up for isolation. From there Sansa will take over.” 

.................

Sandor

“Twelve and a half freaking hours... aarrgghh!” He can hear her complaining to herself as she opens the door. 

“Rough night?” 

“Ugh... it was awful,” she groans. Stumbling her way to the bathroom. 

“Busy?” 

“Gods no! So ever-loving slow I thought I’d die before morning.” She lets out a deep sigh. “I’ll be right back.” 

It was her routine, she showers as soon as she gets home. Habit she picked up early in her career as a nurse. She’s done it as long as he’s known her. In the door and to the shower, nurse motto to live by she said. She even converted him. He washed off the job as soon as he comes home too. 

He hears the water turn on. He tries to distract himself from picturing his hot as fuck roommate wet and naked in the shower lathering herself up. He swears he can already smell the ginger-lemon soap she uses. 

“Control yourself you dirty dog,” he mumbles to himself. He tries to distract himself watching some shit on TV, it only half works. That’s when he hears her. 

“Sandor! Seriously, you used the last towel!” She shouts through the door. 

A minute later he knocks on the door. She swings it open and seven fucking heavens she’s completely naked. He’s standing there holding the towel out. He thought she’d just crack the door and he’d hand it through. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open and he freezes trying not to choke on his tongue. His can’t help but skim his eyes down her body then back up. He sees the moment she realizes she’s completely naked. “Oh shit,” she screeches and slams the door... on his arm. 

“Fuck... Sansa,” he snaps. 

She opens the door again and is now wrapping a towel around herself. “Sandor I’m so sorry are you ok?” 

“No, some crazy girl slammed my arm in the door.” He growls. 

“Sandor let me see it,” she coos. Cradling his elbow and lightly petting his arm. 

“No,” he grumbles. “You did it.” Trying to shake her off. 

“Then let me fix it,” she scolds. Holding his elbow tighter. “If you think you are the most difficult patient I’ve had you are sorely mistaken.” 

“Fine,” he agrees reluctantly. “Bossy.” 

She glares at him for a moment then looks at his arm. She runs her hand gently up and down it. “I’m just feeling for any swelling and tender spots.” 

“Ow,” he growls and tries to pull away. 

“Stay still,” she scolds. “Ok turn it like this,” she rotated her forearm back and forth and he imitates the movement. “Hurts?” She asks. 

“A little,” he replies quietly. 

She smiles at him, “ok... now wiggle your fingers.” She demonstrates again. “I don’t think there’s any lasting damage. I’ll get the peas.” 

He watches her bound off to the kitchen, that towel is way too short to be legal. He scrunches his eyes closed and turns back toward the TV. 

She’s back a few minutes later with a dish towel wrapped bag of peas and a bowl of popcorn. She balances the peas on his arm. She’s wearing a pair of leggings and his sweatshirt. He raises an questioning eyebrow at her. 

She looks back and flutters her eyelashes at him. “Come on,” she pleads hugging the sweatshirt. “It’s so comfy.” 

“So you can wear my clothes, but I can’t wear yours?” 

She laughs, “I would love to see you try.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re tiny,” he says shaking his head. 

“I’m not tiny. I’m 5’10” in flats.” She scoffs tossing some popcorn in her mouth. “You’re just a giant, not everyone can be a freaking Titan.” She rolls her eyes. 

“Tiny,” he taunts. Grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

“I’m taller then most men I meet. Never even got to wear heels to prom, my date didn’t want me to be taller then him.” She whines back. 

“Tiny boys too,” he laughs. 

“You’re terrible,” she pouts. She pulls off the sweatshirt and throws it at him. “There happy?” 

Now she’s just wearing leggings and a tank top. Fucking great. He’s not sure wether he should cheer or cry. 

He sees her reach over for the blanket on the other chair. “Oh take the stupid sweatshirt.” Tossing it back to her. “You had a slow night?” 

“It was horrible. No, I shouldn’t say that... boring nights at the hospital are good things. But it was so slooooow. I had no patient until 2200, so for three hours I disinfected the nurses stations, all the handles in the unit and did the laundry.” 

“You had to do laundry at work?” 

“Yup, cleaned up all my emails too and got 3 education videos done. Then I got my patient,” she sighed. 

“You get busy then?” 

“Nope, I mean I was for like an hour, the first assessment, blood draw, meds given. I even bathed him,” she says. 

“Don’t you usually wash the babies?” 

“Nah, we wait at least 8 hours and longer for the premies,” she explains. “But since mom was rule out covid I had to bathe him right away, within an hour of birth.” 

“The baby had covid?” He asks.

“No mom ‘might’” she says with air quotes. “She’s not very sick though, no fever... probably just a cold. But baby was isolated from her anyway. It sucks. I Skyped baby so mom and dad could see him though. It was kind of awesome, technology finally being better then reality.” 

“But I just had the one patient... so a lot of downtime which drains me faster then spin class.” 

“You are a marvel on those bikes,” he jokes. 

“So How was your night Officer Clegane?” She asks. 

“Nothing much,” he shrugs. “Few more domestics then usual, but with everyone stuck at home I guess that happens.” 

“No frying pans tonight?” She jokes. 

He glares at her. “Bronn’s the one that got hit with the frying pan that night not me. I got bit by the dog. I showed you the scar” 

“Yeah... on your butt,” she’s laughing now. 

“It was my thigh,” he corrected. “You’ve never seen my butt.” 

“Shame,” she giggles. 

“Hey I’m the one that has to deal with this shit at work,” he says seriously. 

“Hey I deal with shit too...” she counters. “I had a dad punch the wall the other day. Left a dent and everything.” 

“Did you file a police report?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” He asks. 

“Nobody was hurt,” she shrugs, “and he left. I told security, they said to page them if he came back.” 

“He could have hurt you,” he insists. 

“He didn’t.” 

“He could have.” 

“Ahhh, I’ll change the subject. New story. So I had a patient call the police on me a few years ago.” She states with a smirk in her face. 

“Who would call the police on a Little Bird?” He jokes back. 

“Well I had just finished packing his scrotal abscess. You’d think a guy would take better care of his junk,” she jokes. 

“No details please,” he answers cupping his cock. 

“Well then he asks to use the phone... so I’m like sure. Nothing. Just dial a ‘9’ first I say. Nothing.” She explains. “So I ask, do you need help dialing? He says yes. Well what do you want me to dial? He says ‘911’.” She shrugs again and tosses a popcorn in the air and catches it with her tongue. 

“So you convince him not to?” 

“Nah, I dialed the number and left him to it.” 

“Really?” She shifts to lay her feet on his lap and he starts rubbing them. 

“Yup, dispatch called and asked me about it. I told them I didn’t want the patient feeling they couldn’t file a report so I was ok with whatever their protocol was. An officer came down, talked to the guy.” She stops and hums. “I love a man in uniform. Anyways... the patient wasn’t keen on me packing his wound. When the officer explained that was why he was in the hospital the guy agreed, but said he still didn’t like it. Can’t blame the guy... no I can. That guy had an injury to his balls and waited 4 weeks to see the doctor... his own damn fault. If my lady parts were hurt, I’m booking it in to get checked right away. I like them just the way they are.” 

“Lady parts?” He laughs. 

“What you prefer... vagina, heat, sex, cunt-“

“Stop, please stop,” he cringes. 

“Is Sandor Clegane blushing?” She cheers. “Ok I’ll stop.”

“Ok, I got one. So just a normal day... hot as fuck. When I was down in Dorne.” He explains shaking his head. “So fucking hot. Well I get back in the cruiser and just about to close the door when I hear it...” 

“What, what?” She moves and is now sitting next to him on her feet. 

He kind of misses the feel of her skin on his hands. Even if it was just her feet. 

“Rattle snake,” he whispers and shivers, still creeps him out to this day. “I was out of that car so fast. Almost pissed myself. Some asshole dropped it in the back seat just to be a fuck to the police. Taught me to never leave my windows down again.” 

“That awful...” she says scrunching up her nose. “Oh... I got one. So you ever hear of ‘sundowning’?” 

“Nah.” 

“So with the elderly in the early stages of dementia especially, they act very normal... until the sun goes down. At home it’s not so noticeable they have their routine and they compensate. In the hospital it’s different. They are out of their comfort zone, ill and have to fit into our schedule which makes it more obvious. 

He makes snoring noises. 

She smacks his shoulder, “you listen. So I have this sweet ‘ol lady, then I come in with the bedtime meds. She’s not nice anymore. She’s mean. She’s scolding me like I’ve done something wrong. She won’t stay in bed, even though she’s not steady on her feet, and I can’t let her walk around like that alone. She keeps saying how horrible I am and why would I want to hurt the babies?” 

“Seriously?” He asks with a confused expression. 

“I know... that is so not me. Everyone loves me.” She smiles sweetly at him. “And I’m adorable.” 

He scoffs. 

She scowls back at him. “So she’s just going on and on about how horrible I am. PS I refuse to lie, even to confused patients but I stretched it a little here. So I keep talking to her, she asks ‘why are you doing this, threatening the babies with a gun. There are better ways to make money.’ Then it hits me she was a retired bank manager.” She pauses. 

“So?” He sats gesturing for her to continue. 

“She thought I was robbing her bank,” she smiles triumphantly. 

“Huh?”

“So I apologized,” she explains. “I won’t lie, but I told her she was right robbing banks is wrong. Cause it is. I told her I wanted to be a good girl and would never do something like that again. Cause I never did. She told me she was proud of me and went back to bed.” She finished and shrugs her shoulders. 

“Wow, you talked down bat-shit crazy,” honestly he’s impressed. 

“Not crazy. Confused and disoriented,” she corrects. 

“The other day I had to fish a guy out of a polar bear cage. He said the bear asked him to come in and play... bat-shit crazy.” He shakes his head. 

“No... delusional.” 

“Semantics,” he counters. “Just a sub-class of bat-shit crazy.” 

She laughs at that. 

“Soooooo,” she starts. “You get a good look?” 

“What?” He answers back absently. 

“Did you get a good look?” She repeats slower. 

“What are you talking about?” He questions. 

“Nevermind... even naked Sansa is completely forgettable,” she mumbles under her breath. 

“Huh,” he questions. 

“Maybe I should dye my hair.” She running her hands through her hair examining it. “Is the red a turn off? It’s too much isn’t it?” She asks him. 

“Your hair?” 

“Yeah, there’s this guy... but I don’t think I’m his type.” She pauses and sighs. “Maybe if I change my hair and got fit?” 

“He’s an idiot,” and he rolls his eyes. 

“But if I’m not his type?” 

“You’re everyone’s type crazy Little Bird.” 

“Loras? ” 

“Dirty pool there, no cock is a deal breaker for him.” He shrugs. 

“Bronn?” 

“He’d be here in five minutes if you offer.” He scrubs his face with his hand, “you don’t want him do you?” 

“God’s no. Still I think the ship has sailed without me. The guy doesn’t seem interested.” She answers sounding a little sad. 

“Then he’s a fucking idiot.” 

“You think so?” She asks. 

“Yes.” He scrubs his face again with both hands this time. This is most definitely not the conversation he wanted to have with her. Encouraging her that this guy was probably so far up his own ass he didn’t realize what he was missing. 

“Sandor?” 

“Yes Little Bird?”

“Would... would you kiss me?” She says is just over a whisper but he hears it clear as day. 

“Yes...” he says tentatively. 

She already sitting up and moves to sit astride his lap. She leans in and pecks the sweetest, softest kiss to his lips. Her hands come up to his neck and her fingertips just ruffle his nape. It feels incredible. 

“Sandor... kiss me.” She begs. 

So he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really just an exercise to commemorate the weird times we are living in right now.  
> Hope you like it. Might be boring but you know... whatever.
> 
> I’m on tumblr too  
> @Redbirdblackdog


End file.
